Harry Potter And The Loss At Hand
by supergirl973
Summary: Harrry deals with the loss of Sirius during the summer beforeduring his sixth year.
1. Default Chapter

Yea...It's my first ff. Wish me luck! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The air was hot...Harry fervently wished that he was somewhere else- somewhere cooler. He had spent the beginning of summer in his room, trying not to think of what the past year had brought. Of course, he never succeded at this. Mrs. Figg often invited him over for tea since he got back from Hogwarts. She constantly talked of her days at Hogwarts, or of how she used to wish she wasn't a Squib. Harry liked her company; it was better than the Dursleys, who were always breathing down his neck.  
  
Harry was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had returned to the Dursleys' this summer after that horrible year; the worst year Harry had ever had at Hogwarts. In fifteen years, Harry had lost three people who meant a lot to him-Sirius, his mother, and his father. He had learned of the prophecy that foretold of his destiny, and ever since he felt isolated from everyone else. He wondered what was waiting for him out there, after Voldemort and Hogwarts, after the Dursleys' and the Order of the Phoenix. He hoped it was something good.  
  
Harry fell asleep some hours later, still pondering his fate. He awoke to Hedwig tapping on his window with her beak. Harry got up to let her in, and noticed something peculiar. Hedwig was carrying, what seemed to be, about ten or twenty letters, all rolled up and tied to her leg. He hurriedly pushed open the window and held out his arm for her. Her talons cut into his forearm, but Harry didn't notice. All of the parchment had the same dazzling gold seal; it was what looked to be the form of a fiery phoenix rising above a wand emitting four stars. Hedwig had flown over to her cage and was now dipping her beak in her water.  
  
"Hedwig,"gasped Harry. "Where on earth did these come from?"  
  
Harry hadn't expected an answer. However, Hedwig flew over to his shoulder and pecked one of the letters, as if telling Harry to open that one first. Harry took a closer look at it. It had a golden number one brandished next to the crest. He inspected the other letters, and they all were numbered as well.  
  
"Fine, Hedwig, I'll open it," said Harry. His fingers clumsily tore at the seal, and the letter unrolled and flattened out for Harry to read.  
  
Dear Mr. Harry Potter-  
  
I am fully aware that this last school year was quite trying for you, but there are some things that are not in order. With the death of your godfather, Mr. Sirius Black, there have been some legal matters to settle.  
  
1)The aforementioned, Mr. Sirius Black, has left you the estate of number 12 Grimmauld Place, London. You were also lefted all of the belongings inside the house, as well as the hippogriff so named Buckbeak. You may do what you wish with the estate. The deed will be sent to you after it has been processed.  
  
2)The aforementioned, Mr. Sirius Black, has been cleared of all charges that he was prosecuted for. The rightful prosecutee has been identified and justice will be avenged.  
  
Thank you, Cornelius M. Fudge, Minister of Magic  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. Sirius had left him Grimmauld Place. He had been cleared of all charges and the Ministry knew that it was Pettigrew that did it. In a shock kind of stupor, he opened the next letter. It was from Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Harry-  
  
I know the first letter must have come of a shock to you, but you must know that Sirius wouldn't have left you with nothing. Grimmauld Place is yours now, and you may come and go as freely as you like. You may even move in here over vacation. Sirius wished that it would still stay as Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, and that was one of his only requests. If it is too painful coming back, send word. If not, be in your bedroom on July 11th, 12:00 am. We shall send someone to pick you up. Kreacher has been freed, and Mrs. Weasly and company have made tremendous progess with the doxies in the upstairs draperies. The following letters are from members of the Order, Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, and the other Weasleys.  
  
Sincerly, Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry sat on his bed, eyes wide in shock. He could go to Grimmauld Place and live there. With Ron and Hermione and the Order. He glanced at his calender. Only two more days. 


	2. Apology

Hey, all-I just realised I totally messed up on this chapter, so I'm heading to a different category to work on a different story....if anyone wants me to continue, let me know! 


End file.
